


The Voicemail

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Sad, Short One Shot, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Castiel occasionally calls Megs cell just to hear her voice.





	The Voicemail

_“Hi you’ve reached Meg. If you were given this number then you already know what to do. If you reached this number by accident then don’t call back again. Ever.”_

The phone beeped and Castiel ended the call. For weeks he’d been dialling the same number over and over just to hear her voice. He still almost couldn’t believe she was gone. And neither brother had seen fit to tell him. No, he’d had to find out on his own. Ever since he’d learned of her death he hadn’t been back to see the Winchesters. He wasn’t sure how he would react knowing they knew and hadn’t told him. 

For a time he entertained the thought of killing Crowley. If he were being honest with himself he still wanted to kill the demon he just didn’t see what it would accomplish. It wouldn’t bring Meg back and that’s really the only thing he could think of right now. Staring at the phone he contemplated calling her number again but decided against it. Meg would want him to move on and not let himself dwell on the past. He remembered what she had said during the almost apocalypse. _“You find a cause, and you serve it. Give yourself over, and it orders your life.”_

No, he wasn’t just going to let himself get bogged down in the memories. He would honor her memory by moving on, finding a cause, and serving it. Right now they had to focus on the tablets. Later, when there wasn’t so much going on, he would let himself mourn. Maybe there was one thing he could do to honor her memory. He remembered every time Meg had playfully teased him about being oblivious to basic ‘human’ niceties. Looking down Castiel inspected his phone. Maybe he could work on making his voicemail more… human-ish. 

He thought for a long time about how to change his message. Nothing he thought of sounded good. If Meg were still here she would be able to come up with something in an instant, he thought dejectedly. He pondered the concept of it before deciding what to say and finally decided to try for humor. Dialling his voicemail he pressed the button for changing the message and waited until he was prompted before replying.

“This is my voicemail, make your voice … a mail.”

When he was done saving the message he continued to stare at the phone for a long time still thinking about Meg. What would she think of the new message? Would she find it funny, he wondered. He wanted to think it would make her laugh. Of all the things he was going to miss about her the way her eyes looked when she smiled was one of the main things. When his phone rang it broke into his musing and pulled him back to reality. Sighing he finally pulled his mind away from the demon that had fascinated him ever since he’d met her and tried to focus on whatever was happening now.


End file.
